


Down With Pirates, Up With Penis!

by Faerie_Fable



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Attraction, Just Sex, M/M, No Fluff, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: . Hickory's a bounty hunter.. He's a good fighter.. He's also attractive.This is all stuff Branch knows, but these facts have always been separate from one another, until suddenly his bounty hunting boyfriend is fighting off pirates and looking amazing all at the same time.
Relationships: Branch/Hickory (Trolls)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Down With Pirates, Up With Penis!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [differentjasper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentjasper/gifts).



Branch knew the country loving yodeller was a bounty hunter, and one of the best, he'd even subscribed to the weekly report magazine, eagerly reading all he could on his partner, but none of that had prepared him for actually  _ seeing _ his Hickory in action. He could feel his shorts getting tighter even as he crawled backwards, their evening interrupted by what looked like a group of Pirate trolls, the captain even complete with a peg leg. He watched Hickory pick them up and throw them overboard like they weighed less than even Branch. 

And he knew he wasn't heavy, he was a lightweight to his boyfriend, but that.... That just confirmed that Hickory had been holding back more than he or Poppy had realised. He watched with wide eyes, cheeks flushing dark purple when the tall bounty hunter wiped at some blood on the backs of his knuckles, stretching his shoulders, vest hanging off his arm precariously, bare chest on full display.

He didn't understand why seeing Hickory be dangerous was turning him on so much, but he knew he wished Poppy was here to see it too, to suffer beside him.

But she wasn't, she was back home in Pop village being queen and he was out being a diplomat with Hickory as his body guard and fuck, fuck, fuck! "You ok?" Hickory asked and Branch scrambled to cover himself up before the yellow troll could see his current state.

"Yep, fine!" He shouted, only to scramble backwards again, looking around for something to defend himself with when two more pirates boarded their raft. He didn't get far, nor did he need to, because Hickory was on top of it, beating one backwards off the raft with a single sweeping blow of his arm that had Branch's length twitching in his shorts. 

The second pirate managed to punch Hickory, splitting his lip, but got no further than that, roughly tossed to the floor boards, and Branch watched with fascination as the burly troll he called boyfriend grabbed a rope, tied it to the pirates ankle and proceeded to spin them in the air like a fancy lasso trick before throwing them overboard. 

The teal, flushed purple troll was breathing as hard as Hickory by the end of it, pirates retreating with cries and shouts of woe. 

Branch nearly fainted when Hickory used a bruised and bloodied fist to wipe his face, smearing the blood from his split lip across his chin and jaw. His member pulsed angrily, begging for attention in his pants and he almost groaned watching Hickory remove that damned useless vest, wiping blood off his face and hands with it before turning to smirk at Branch.

He didn't get a chance to say anything, because a moment later Hickory's eyes were widening and then turning stormy, gaze turning hard and full of anger again, staring at a spot on Branch's jaw where now that he thought about it, he could feel a dull throbbing. 

He raised a tentative hand to his face, fingers brushing lightly over what must have been the beginnings of a bad bruise and flinched when the lightest touch sent a sudden flare of burning heat through his jaw. "Ow" he muttered, pulling his fingers away only to pause, freezing in place while Hickory began swearing softly.

He scrambled at the wooden floor, trying to push himself back a little to use the wall to stand up, hunched over and hands shoved deep in his pockets to try and hide the obvious tenting in his shorts when the yellow troll started winding a piece of rope around his wrist before cracking it like a whip, tossing it onto a crate while Branch swooned slightly, mouth suddenly going dry. 

But then there were soft hands on his jaw, tracing around but not touching the bruise, big bloodied fingers gripping him gently, callused fingers dragging over suddenly sensitive skin before a pair of hungry lips pressed to his too rough  _ but oh so perfectly _ , stubble scratching against his skin, setting off fireworks everywhere.

The kiss was over as suddenly as it started, before Branch could even begin to kiss back and he found himself suddenly craving more touch, panting for breath roughly while Hickory switched between languages, cursing out the pirates in his deep baritone voice, hands clutching tight to Branch's shoulders, holding him pinned against the wall. 

He opened and closed his mouth, trying to get words out through his suddenly tight throat but Hickory's knee pressed between his thighs, his muscled leg brushing lightly against Branch's groin, sending heat rushing through him so fast he thought he'd burn up. 

All of a sudden he felt big, rough hands on his thighs, lifting him with ease and forcing his legs open and around Hickory's waist and he went easily, crossing his ankles behind the others back, clinging like his life depended on it while lips descended to devour him once more. He didn't get to kiss back because the Yodellers tongue was thrusting between his lips, fucking into his mouth while his back was pressed harder into the wall, a pair of hips grinding into his own, rolling before snapping forward with a strength and urgency that had him mewling in the back of his throat, drowned out by Hickory's almost feral sounding growl that sent vibrations and heat everywhere.

Hickory's hands went everywhere, cupping his butt to lift him higher against the wall, rough wood dragging against his back, they tore at his vest, trying to pull it off before just ripping it, leaving him bare to Hickory's fingers which pinched and rolled his nipples roughly and that cursed tongue didn't slow down, just pressed deeper, rougher into his mouth, flicking and twisting into crevices to claim the teal pop troll as thoroughly as he could.

The kiss was only broken so Hickory could drag tongue, teeth and lips down Branch's throat, already working a mark into the soft flesh right over his pulse point while Branch moaned, voice breaking, panting "Hick'ry", repeating it like he couldn't use any other words. And he really couldn't, mind blown from the overload of sensations, all thoughts consumed by his need for more. 

All contact stopped suddenly except the hard press of hips to his own, Hickory pulling away only so he could look down at Branch, blood from his split lip having dribbled onto the blue troll, staining red streaks onto his purple flushed skin, decorating the lovebite he'd just created. He nodded in satisfaction, sending waves of heat crashing through Branch who was still pinned, still achingly hard in his shorts and squirming against the wall. 

The world spun for a second and then all the air left branch in a hard  _ oof _ before he gasped, back arching against the floor after Hickory practically threw him down, manhandling him rough and wild. Branch just wanted more, more, more. He looked up through fluttering eyelashes and watched with hunger as the yellow yodeller began to undo his pants, yanking them down, underwear and all to toss the articles of clothing to the side, hard length already dripping with pre and standing at full mast, head flushed dark amber.

Branch pushed himself up onto his elbows only to collapse against the wooden floor again, a loud, brash moan escaping his lips. Hickory had gone down on his knees, palming roughly at the bulge in his shorter lovers shorts. He watched with a dark twinkle in his eyes for a moment, smirk spreading across his lips, a small trickle of blood still flowing down his chin and Branch watched eagerly as it dripped onto the yellow trolls chest hair. 

He had given up trying to figure out why seeing Hickory like this was such a turn on, all he cared about right then was how deliciously sinful his taller partner looked, looming over him. 

He gasped hotly, shock flooding his system when strong yellow hands snapped the button on his shorts right off before tugging them down, cold air assaulting hot flesh. His breathing turned rough watching Hickory toss them away like they were nothing, his eyes focusing on the play of burly muscles under rugged skin while his length ached with need, the sights and sounds driving him crazy.

Before he could even begin to shiver from the cold the Country loving troll was upon him, between his legs, pressing roughly down, hips grinding against his, hard lengths rubbing together almost frantically. He couldn't help but paw at the yellow chest above him, caged in by strong arms, encased in searing hot heat and need, his own hips jerking up to meet every thrust and roll of his partners.

He had to bite back a cry when suddenly Hickory's chest pressed down on him, the yellow troll supporting his weight on only one elbow to free up his other hand. Teeth descended on a blue shoulder, back to once again mark the soft skin while his spare hand gripped one of Branch's thighs. His grip was almost bruisingly tight, fingers digging in and leaving imprints before he forced his hand up further to cup a single rump. 

The change in angle had him wrapping his strong blue legs around Hickory's waist, clinging desperately while fingers found his entrance, callused digits dragging over and around the puckered muscles, the sudden onslaught of sensations driving Branch closer to the edge. He forced his eyes open, not knowing when they'd screwed themselves shut and stared at the sky, trying to ground himself, but he couldn't focus.

Not when Hickory's breaths were hot and panted, huffing against his skin, a deep, feral sounding growl exploding from the yellow trolls lips when they moved to another patch of unmarked blue skin to lay another claim. He couldn't move his hands, could do virtually nothing trapped like this beneath his partner, and honestly, it was as big a turn on as everything else Hickory was doing to him.

His head thumped against the floor, back arching off the floor while he rolled his hips, trying to grind against the finger that started pressing into him, dry and hot and rough with calluses, and a need to claim him. His boyfriends rumbling growls grew louder, deeper, vibrating through his chest and setting off tremors of anticipation through his limbs, teeth digging into his shoulder harder, gnawing slightly, bruises and claiming marks starting to blossom almost straight away while Branch tried to keep from screaming in pleasure and pain.

With one hard thrust Hickory's finger was shoved deeper, right up against Branch's prostate, setting off fireworks and breaking what little remained of the blue trolls self-control. He screamed, voice rising in a hoarse shout of ecstasy only to cut off suddenly with a breathless gasp when Hickory started to repeatedly stroke his finger over that spot, hips still grinding together roughly and all Branch could do was tighten his legs around the yellow trolls muscled waist, voice breaking even further the closer he got to cumming.

The combination of their hard lengths pressed tight and rubbing together, trapped between their bodies and the near abusive stimulation to his prostate while his shoulders and throat were attacked with teeth and lips had him shuddering through an orgasm faster than he'd ever cum before. His cock twitched with every spurt of hot cum, painting their chests and stomachs while he tightened around the finger that just wouldn't stop fucking him through his climax. He squirmed, rolling his hips to ride the finger, the constant touch sending him damn near crazy the longer he got fucked even after his orgasm had finished, barely able to do more than cry out when overstimulation had him begging with tears in his eyes.

At this point he didn't even know what he was begging for.

It seemed like an age before Hickory slowed, sitting back on his haunches to look down at the flustered, broken troll beneath him while his finger pumped in and out, brushing lightly over the bundle of sensitive nerves, blue troll flushed almost completely purple, twitching and shuddering with every slide of the thick finger in and out of his tight channel. One of his big hands, knuckles still bruised and bloody moved, fingers stroking through the cum splattered between them while the yellow troll frowned in thought, pear coloured eyes shimmering in the low light before a sudden idea struck. The next pass of fingers through the cum on Branch's fingers was different, digits scooping the slick liquid up, gathering the mess to coat his throbbing length, stroking himself with a savage snarl.

Branch went limp, taking deep shuddering breaths while he tried to force his blue eyes open only to squeak in shock when his ankles were grasped, legs lifted to push up against his chest and his eyes screwed shut as a thick, throbbing cock was thrust into him. Hickory's chest pressed down against his own, blue troll folded almost in half, the hot, heavy weight of his boyfriend pushing him down into the wooden floor. Yellow hands grasped his wrists, callused fingers digging into blue skin, restraining them against the ground while Hickory's hips slammed home, whole length filling Branch in one thrust, bruisingly hard right into his already overstimulated prostate.

The pace was brutal, Hickory fucking into him as fast as a jackrabbit, every thrust hitting that spot as rough as the first, wringing short, sharp little gasps from the troll beneath him. In this position, knees pressed to his chest and utterly trapped beneath the yellow troll, Branch couldn't even squirm, he could only gasp for breath, every hard slam of hips plowing into him sending shocks of pleasure through his overworked body. The pleasure bordered on pain and the pain was bordering on pleasure, too much and not enough all at once, too many sensations with nothing to ground him. Every hit to his prostate, every sensation assaulting his senses driving him higher up towards that pinnacle despite how impossibly far away it felt, still so  _ raw _ from his first one.

"I can't! I-I-I" he gasped, voice barely registering as anything besides a breathless squeak, punctuated by the slam of Hickory's hips into his, every muscle tensing, tightening and scrunching in on himself as best he could while he trembled, shaking head to toe, beads of sweat turning his skin slick and wet. "Hick!" He screamed, voice rising on a particularly brutal thrust, cracking, catching on a broken sob and soon it was all he could do, scream as he was pushed closer and closer to whatever peak Hickory was building him up to.

The rhythm was the next thing to break, small stutters in the thrusts, hands around his wrists twitching and then lips devoured his, the country yodeller kissing him while grinding his hard shaft in against Branch's spot, nipping at his lips. It must have been the final trigger, because he came again, something he thought was impossible and he couldn't do anything but black out as everything exploded, pleasure burning so bright through his system he thought even his hair was tingling. He only barely registered the stilling of hips against his own, the feeling of something pulsing against his prostate while Hickory almost roared his own completion while he could only moan softly, limbs going lax beneath his lover, eyelids drooping to half mast.

He floated on that feeling for a while before realising that Hickory had pulled out, rolling onto his side beside Branch, carefully working the blue trolls legs back down from where they had been pressed against Branch's chest, strong yellow hands kneading at still trembling muscles. 


End file.
